Caught
by pegasus-fics
Summary: This wasn't how John had planned their afternoon. JohnElizabeth UST.


**Title: Caught**  
**Summary:** This wasn't how John had planned their afternoon.  
**Genre:** UST  
**Pairings ** Elizabeth/John  
**Main characters ** Elizabeth, John  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** roaming hands!  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's characters don't belong to me.  
**A/N:** I blame LOST TPTB. grin I kinda borrowed the idea.

----------------------------------------

This wasn't how John had planned their afternoon. No, not at all. Today it was Elizabeth's birthday and he decided to drag her from her work and head over to mainland with her and his team for some R & R. He just wanted to show her a beautiful waterfall with a pond he found on his last visit here, knowing she would appreciate the sight. Of course he didn't count on the Athosians to begin their hunting season, setting up traps all over the land they've been able to explore.

One of the traps he and Elizabeth were now stuck in.

The net was tight around them as they hung a few feet in the air, the net swaying a bit. He noticed they were both a little bit breathless, probably from the surprise of having been unexpectedly pulled a few feet in the air.

"You okay?" He asked Elizabeth and tried not to think about how her body molded against his. He felt thankful and cursed at the same time that he didn't put his vest on, so he was there just in his black t-shirt and pants. Her hands were on his chest as she tried to move into a more comfortable position. Her breath brushed his neck and he decided to ignore it.

"Yeah." She said and her nose brushed his jaw as she tried to look at him. "Any idea what these are?" Her voice had a breathy quality and he decided he liked that.

"Probably one of the traps the Athosians put every year to catch deer. It wasn't here the last time." He looked up and surveyed the way the net was fastened to the tree.

"Hmmm. We should call for help, unless you have a better idea." Their comms were in the bag with some snacks currently on John's back, so calling for help wasn't an option because they were far from the Athosian settlement.

"Well, unless you want to yell, but I wouldn't risk that, who knows what's lurking in these forests."

"Oh that made me feel so much better, thank you, Colonel."

"You're welcome." He grinned down at her and felt her breath brush his lips as she glared up at him. He watched her for a few seconds surveying their surroundings and then he remembered his knife he had fastened on his belt above his butt as usual. He started to move his arm, his fingers encountering the soft skin of her arm, his forearm brushing against the side of her breast and then his fingers brushed the skin of her side where her shirt had ridden up.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked with a surprised tone and he just knew she was raising her eyebrow at him. He lifted his head and sure enough, the eyebrow was arched. Now really wasn't time to think about it, but if he was honest with himself, he found it hot.

"I want to get my knife, but I can't reach around."

"Oh. Let me." John froze and licked his lips nervously. He really wasn't sure if he could control himself in this predicament, especially when her hands were about to be in a close proximity to his butt. He did dream about having her small hands on his butt occasionally but those dreams often involved nakedness on both parts. He was brought out of his reverie when her arms sneaked around his waist, bringing their bodies even closer together. The net swayed slightly and Elizabeth with it, but his hands on her hips steadied her. Her head rested on his shoulder and he caught the fragrance of her shampoo, strawberry and something unique he couldn't put his finger on. He swallowed convulsively when her fingers searched for the fastening of the knife's sheath and his breath hitched when her fingers accidentally brushed under his shirt just above his belt. He bit his lip and waited. A few agonizingly slow seconds later he felt her pulling back.

"Got it." She grinned triumphantly and he smiled tightly; if she noticed she didn't comment on it. She handed him the knife and he pulled it out of its sheath, raising his arms up above their heads and started cutting the ropes, trying not to think about her hands currently resting quite comfortably around his waist. He felt the last rope give and seconds later they tumbled to the ground with an 'oomph', John landing on his back and Elizabeth on top of him. They quickly got rid of the net from their bodies and adjusted their clothing. He sneaked a peek at her and noted her disheveled appearance, from mussed up hair to rumpled clothing, and he thought she was hot.

They set out to the waterfall again, this time mindful of the traps.

"You are explaining to Halling why we destroyed one of their traps." John said after a while and watched in amusement as she spun around and glared at him.

"Me? You're the one who cut it apart."

"Well, y'know, he's a big guy...and besides, you're the negotiator." She rolled her eyes at him.

"And there I thought you had it all planned so you could get me alone and grope me." He froze and watched her eyes twinkle as she laughed, running away from him.

John Sheppard was left speechless.


End file.
